


Hands

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree





	Hands

“Damn, your hands are big!” you observed causing the owner of said hands to chuckle. “Shit, did I just say that out loud?”

“You did,” a deep baritone responded. “But don’t worry about it, it’s not the first time I’ve heard something like that. Most likely won’t be the last.”

You were in the middle of the grocery store buying some fruit. As you reached for a package of strawberries another set of hands reached for the same pack leading you to your current predicament. You locked eyes with him and your breath caught in your throat causing him to chuckle.

“M’Baku,” he introduced, sticking out his hand.

“Y/N,” you responded, repeating the action and visibly sighing as his hand engulfed yours. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” he smiled as brought your hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on your knuckles.

That was two years ago, and the two of you have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

It was well past 2am as you banged on M’Baku’s front door pulling him from his sleep. You knocked in random patterns until you heard him unlock the door and open it.

He stared at you, sleep still evident in his eyes, as you stood on the front steps. “Why didn’t you use your key?” he asked as you walked past him and into the living room.

“Knocking was easier,” you responded as you tossed your purse on the couch. You had tried all day to get M’Baku to go out with you and your friends, but he chose to stay home instead.

“How much did you drink tonight?” he asked from across the room.

“I didn’t. I missed you too much. You should have come with me, ‘Baku,” you pouted. “You would have had fun.”

He smiled at your pout and walked over to kiss you. You quickly deepened the kiss as you pressed your body into his.

“My love,” his voice gasped. “Don’t start something that you can’t finish.”

You bit your lip before responding, “Who says that I won’t be able to finish it?”

He smashed his lips against yours and lifted you off the ground. You had no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to the nearest wall and pressed you against it.

You moaned as you felt his hands roam your body.

“M’Baku, touch me please!”

“I am touching you, my love,” he chuckled.

You growled and then bit his arm. “You know what I mean, M’Baku.”

He pulled back from where his lips were locked on your neck and smirked. You knew that smirk well, and you knew you were going to pay for biting him.

Before you knew it, his fingers were unbuttoning your shorts and shoving them down your legs. He licked his lips and then locked his eyes with yours.

“You want me to touch you, hmm?” his voice barely above a whisper. “Fine, I’ll touch you, but that’s all I’m going to do.” His voice sent shivers down your spine as you felt as his hands trail up your thighs and squeeze. Your breathing quickened as he brought one hand to rest at the base of your throat and as the other teased your slick entrance.

“How is it that I have barely done anything to you, and you’re already this wet for me, my love?” M’Baku’s fingers were ghosting over your bundle of nerves as he spoke. He slowly slid one finger inside of you and stilled his hand. You looked up at him, question all over your face, you weren’t sure why his fingers had stopped moving. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before you tentatively rolled your hips. When he smiled in response, you repeated the motion.

“That’s it, my love,” he cooed. “Fuck my hand.” His voice spurred you on and you moved faster, your hands wrapping around the arm that was holding your neck. He took the hint and applied some pressure to your neck and slipped another finger inside of you. He grinned as your movements grew sloppier. He added a third finger and applied more pressure to your neck. “We’re going to go for four fingers tonight, my love,” his voice rasped. “It should be easy enough, seeing how wet you are right now.”

His words made you ride his fingers faster, harder, bringing your orgasm within your reach. You were so close, but you couldn’t reach it. M’Baku chuckled once again as he slipped a fourth finger inside of you and lessened his grip on your neck. Your jaw hung open as the air rushed into your lungs and your hips started to move at a desperate rate, but you still couldn’t cum.

Your eyes snapped back open when he reapplied pressure to your neck. You hadn’t realized that you had closed them.

“I can feel how much you want to cum, my love,” M’Baku growled between his teeth. “You look so beautiful like this, riding my fingers, taking your pleasure from me. I wish I could keep you like this forever.”

Tears were falling from your eyes now, your thighs were beginning to burn from the strain, but you couldn’t quit just yet. You reached up and pulled M’Baku down for a kiss and he dropped his hand from your neck to grip your breast. You were so wrapped up in the kiss that you didn’t realize that you had stopped your movements on his hand. M’Baku roughly pinched your nipple and brought your attention back to your task and you slowly resumed your movements, your orgasm building once again.

M’Baku smiled into your kiss before pulling away to kiss your neck, “I want you to cum, little one.” The vibrations from his words sent shocks straight to your core and ripped your orgasm from your body. M’Baku kept his fingers buried deep within you as you rode out your orgasm. He watched as your face shifted to pleasure. When he felt you begin to come down from your high, he removed his fingers from you and lifted you up the wall. He stood pressed against you forcing you to wrap your shaking legs around him and kissed you.

You melted into his kiss and rocked your hips when you felt the tip of his dick at your entrance. Once your breath began to settle, M’Baku began to press into you. You were still a little sensitive from your first orgasm, so you clenched at the intrusion. “Fuck, ‘Baku,” you moaned. Your head fell back and hit the wall behind you as he continued to press into you. His hands were on top of your shoulders and he steadily pulled you down onto his thick member. Your breath began coming out in quick pants as the pressure built in your lower half.

“You said that you’d be able to finish it, and I’m holding you to it,” his voice rumbled next to your ear as he pressed farther into you.

“I-mmm-I’m gonna c-cum,” you cried.

“Already?” he questioned. “Just know that we’re not finishing until  _I’m_  finished, and you issued a challenge, and we both know that I. Never. Back. Down.” He emphasized each word with a hard thrust, finally sheathing himself fully inside of you. The pain from the stretch he caused sent you into your second orgasm of the night. M’Baku continued to fuck you through it, his strokes never letting up, and somehow, M’Baku managed to rip another orgasm from you out of nowhere. You clawed at his back as he pounded into you through your orgasm.

M’Baku grunted. “You’ve been really quiet, my love, why?” he asked as he kissed your neck, the gentleness of his kiss in contrast with the roughness of his pelvis rocking into yours made your walls clench around him. “Speak to me, my love.”

“I- fuck! You feel so good! I want- ‘Baku! I want you to cum!” you cried.

He laughed at you, “If I cum, that does not mean that I’m finished with you.”

“Please, I need it. I need you to cum, please,” your voice was starting to strain.

M’Baku’s thrusts became even more brutal as he attempted to fulfill your request. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from biting you and your head fell back once again as your orgasm washed over you. The clenching of your pussy caused M’Baku to finally spill himself within you.

You were breathless, and you couldn’t believe how good you felt. M’Baku slipped out of you and carried you to the bedroom and laid you on the bed, but he didn’t join you. You were too tired to look and see what he was doing, so you just assumed that he would join you soon. You listened as he puttered around the room, opening drawers and placing things near you. You let your eyes droop closed and you felt M’Baku rearrange your body so that you were laying half on/half off the foot of the bed, and peaked your eyes open when you felt him bring both of your arms behind your back.

“M’Baku, what are you doing?” you asked as you watched him tie your wrists together.

“Where are we?” he responded instead, ignoring your initial question.

“Green.”

“Good.” He then hoisted you up from your position on the bed and sat down placing you over his lap. You’d been in this position many times before, so you were prepared for what was to come next. M’Baku massaged your bare bottom with his right hand, his left hand was on your back, gently but firmly holding you down. He gave no warning before his hand sharply connected with your bare skin.

“Hey!” you let slip and he chuckled.

“I’ll give you that one, my love,” he said as he rubbed the sting away for a few seconds. “You ready?” at your nod, he continued. His slaps on your ass stung, but you couldn’t focus on them long before he was delivering the next one. Every once in a while, he would rub the sting away before slipping a finger into you and pumping his finger a few times before continuing spanking you. 

The placement of his spanks varied, and you could never predict how hard or soft he was going to hit you and you loved it. You wiggled in his lap earning you a groan from him. His slaps halted completely, and he began massaging your cheeks before he lifted you up and sat you on his lap.

“Ready for me to fuck you again?” he asked and kissed you after you nodded. You would let this man do anything to you at this point.

M’Baku kept your hands bound behind your back as he placed you back on the bed and arranged your body the way he wanted it. “Color?”

“Green, you?”

“Green,” he responded as he slid into you. The two of you moaned at the feeling and you wiggled begging him to move. He gripped your bound wrists with one hand and your waist with the other as he began to slowly stroke into you. “Don’t get too comfortable, little one. I’m not staying here for long.”

You clenched at the meaning causing him to growl. You felt M’Baku’s fingers gather moisture from your dripping pussy then trail to your puckered hole. When you felt the pressure of his finger begin to push through the ring of muscles you let out a scream as another orgasm hit you.

“Fuck,” you heard M’Baku grunt as both of your holes clenched. He stopped all movement until he felt you begin to relax. M’Baku withdrew his finger and reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his dick. “You ready?” he asked as he spread the lube around.

“Yes,” you breathed. You tried to relax as you felt the pressure build. You exhaled as he pushed forward past the tight ring and hissed when you felt the tip enter.

“Deep breaths, little one,” M’Baku cooed as he paused to let you adjust. After a few moments, you nodded for him to continue. He continued to push himself into you slowly, the nails of both hands digging into you as he held your cheeks apart to watch himself sink into you. He didn’t stop pushing until he was fully seated in you and he held himself there.

You could hear him breathing behind you, his ragged breath matched yours. This was your favorite feeling, and you would never get enough of it. You clenched and unclenched your hands, which were still bound, and whined, “M’Baku.”

He let out a few measured breaths and untied your wrists, and your hands quickly fisted the sheets by your head.

“M’Baku, move, please!” you begged, wiggling a bit. Both of his hands gripped your waist as he slid out. You quickly began to meet him thrust for thrust, after picking up on his rhythm. You loved the pain that was created from this act, it made you wet just thinking about it. “Can I touch?” you asked already reaching between your thighs to slide your fingers into your dripping pussy. M’Baku grunted causing you to halt your movements and looked back at him. His eyes were narrowed as he stared back at you. You kept your eyes trained on him as the two of you moved in unison for a few moments. He gave a brief nod granting your request, and your hand continued its journey. You easily slipped two fingers inside and you used the palm of your hand to rub your clit as you pumped your fingers.

You weren’t going to last much longer and by M’Baku’s grunts, you knew he wasn’t either. His thrusts grew sloppy as your fingers moved quicker inside of you. As soon as you felt his dick twitch inside of you, your orgasm sprung from you and you dragged him right along with you. Spent, M’Baku collapsed on top of you and placed open-mouthed kisses on your back.

“Fuck, I love you,” he groaned between kisses and you laughed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence with him still on top and inside of you. You groaned when he pulled away from you, missing the warmth and fullness. He stood and walked to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth and when he returned, he cleaned you both up. once done, he dressed you in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts and he pulled on a pair of boxers.

“My bonnet,” you reminded him sleepily when you felt the bed dip beside you. He chuckled and reached for your bonnet and secured it on your head. When he was finally nestled beside you, you pulled him closer to you and sighed. Before you let sleep completely take you, you uttered one last sentence.

“I told you I could finish it.”


End file.
